


3: Tit for Tat

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Combo Prompts [2]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nonsexual, Nosebleed, Shirtless, Summer, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: What better way to spend a summer day than putting fake tattoos on your partner?





	3: Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> busted this one out in like a 6th of the time it took for the first on lmfaoo
> 
> I guess I'm just defaulting to the [peachy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264586) BUT I think this is in July or August ~2017, almost a year after Flash almost died and moved back to Philly, but a couple months before the lipstick and about a year before Eddie moved in... so Flash is 30, and Eddie is 36. They're at Flash's apartment in Philadelphia.
> 
> Prompts for #3: tattoos, temperature ~~play~~ , nosebleed
> 
> oh my god do you think they can put a fake tattoo on the symbiote,,,
> 
>  
> 
> ...the title is a pun

"It's going to stick to my chest hair..." Eddie grumbled, as Flash pressed a warm, damp cloth to his chest, right below his collar.

Flash laughed. "Don't be such a _baby_."

"Hm."

But Eddie didn't say anything more, as Flash counted mentally.

1... 2...

It was hot, and they were stripped down to their underwear in the bathroom, with Eddie sat on the floor in front of Flash, and Flash perched on the edge of the empty bathtub.

...30 seconds, the water on the cloth cooling, sending little droplets rolling down Eddie's chest and Flash's fingers. Flash let up the pressure and peeked to see—"Okay, I think it's ready." Flash set the cloth on the edge of the tub beside him, and peeled the paper away from Eddie's new fake tattoo. It did, indeed, stick slightly but with a little care it came away clean.

One of those classic, goofy pinups, of a woman with red hair and a striped shirt riding a dolphin.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but he finally broke into a grin, letting his forehead fall against Flash's shoulder.

"C'mon," Flash pushed at him. "Do me, now."

"Mm..." Eddie nuzzled against the crook of Flash's neck, but then he straightened up and grabbed the book of fake tattoos from the floor beside him. He flipped through them with a scrutinizing expression, discerning and serious. A tendril peeked out from his arm and poked at something on one of the leaves, and Eddie nodded. "You like that one?" He paused, head tilted slightly. "Exquisite taste." He laughed, quietly.

He gestured for Flash's arm, and Flash gave it to him—though, then, Eddie paused. He smirked. "Oh, you think it should go on the chest, too? So we match?" He hummed. "Perhaps." With little scissors, he cut out their choice very carefully, with such focus.

Flash wanted to kiss that little furrow in his brow until it smoothed away.

But then it was free, clung to the symbiote's tendril of a limb.

Eddie grabbed the washcloth and ran it under the faucet as the symbiote reached out to stick the tattoo to Flash's chest—without revealing the design, of course. A surprise.

And, even more of a surprise—

"Ah!" Flash yelped at the _very_ cold cloth pressed to his chest. "Asshole! You're supposed to use warm water!"

Eddie snickered, holding it there.

Flash let out a huff, slowly growing accustomed to the icy cold water dripping all the way from Eddie's hand to the waistband of his underwear. That drew forth a little shiver, and goosebumps all over Flash's arms, but considering the sweltering heat... it was kinda nice. With a bit lip, Flash leaned back a little, hands braced on the edge of the tub.

"Remind me..." Eddie caught Flash's eye, a little glimmer of mischief in his expression. "How long was I supposed to hold it for?"

Flash sighed, long-suffering. "You're terrible."

Eddie leaned in close, to kiss at Flash's jawline. "I try my best." He pulled the cloth away, though, and peeled the tattoo to reveal—just barely visible, if Flash twisted a bit—a little blue-winged, red-breasted swallow on Flash's sternum, a bit above the Lichtenberg scarring over his heart.

Oh. That was actually kind of pretty.

And Flash had given Eddie that silly pin-up.

He crinkled his nose—it stung a little, suddenly, but probably fine.

Eddie took that as an opportunity to kiss the tip of his nose, and then his cheek, with a sly smile.

Then he frowned.

Flash frowned right back at him. "What?"

Carefully, as black engulfed his hand, Eddie reached up to swipe at Flash's nostril. "You're bleeding." The symbiote coating his thumb absorbed the blood almost instantly.

"Uh-oh." Flash let Eddie pull him down into his lap, and raised his own hand to check—sure enough, the knuckle came away bloody, and he grimaced. "Guess it's been pretty dry, huh?" He pressed his hand to his nose and leaned against Eddie's shoulder while the symbiote snaked out a tendril toward the box of tissues on the back of the toilet. It grabbed the whole thing and dropped it in Flash's lap.

"Thanks, buddy." Flash gave the tendril a quick little kiss and pulled out a couple of tissues to stop the bleeding with.

The whole time, Eddie just rubbed one hand up and down Flash's back, warm and gentle.


End file.
